Reunited Brothers
by yamimitsukai
Summary: Set in Episode 9/10 when Rosette is explaining her past to Azmaria. A little take of what would have happened if Aion and Chrono are actually brothers when Aion comes to visit Chrono after 50 years. Some Humor!


**This is a one-shot of a really good anime called Chrono Crusade. As you can tell, I'm addicted to family relationships and I am constantly writing them. Take a look at my other stories. Anyways, this takes place during the episode 9/10 of Rosette's flashback of what happened to her brother Joshua. No, this story does not concern Rosette that much. Instead, I'm focusing on the relationship between Aion and Chrono, because those two can be nothing else but brothers. One stops time and one starts time. How much more obvious do you want to get? This is a humor fic, so don't apply anything to the actual storyline. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything anime/manga related, none of the plots would have turned out the way they are now. **

**999999999999999998eq8888888888888888888**

"Chrono!" Rosette's voice shattered the pervious silence. "Chrono! Joshua's done it! He decided to go with the Reverend!" Chrono looked up from the ground at Rosette's slightly exerted face, which was holding back tears. He stood up and tenderly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine." He murmured as Rosette began to sob.

"No! it won't! Joshua will go there and then he'll change and won't remember me at all or he'll die and I won't know! Either way, I'll feel like dying!" Chrono sighed.

"Rosette, must you always dramatize things? Joshua will not forget you even if he tried. And the Reverend can't keep you from each other so you can visit him." He explained patiently. Rosette just continued to sob.

All of a sudden the peaceful starry lit night black sky was engulfed in a red haze. The two companions below looked in awe as the silver moon turned red and an eagle flew down to land on a branch of a tree that was not there before.

"Aion." Chrono breathed softly. Rosette had stopped crying and was looking from the eagle to Chrono.

"The eagle is a demon? But it's so cute!" Chrono smiled.

"I know isn't he? I always told him that, but he would always get mad." The eagle was now glaring at them with immense hatred as if he could understand the pair. Suddenly, the eagle had transformed into a youngish looking man with white hair and a pair of glasses on his face. Aion grinned as he surveyed the two idiots below him.

"Hello Chrono. It's been a long time. I would like you to work for me again." Random dramatic music followed his words and Aion smirked as he created tension.

"AION!" a loud scream was heard and Aion fell off of his branch as Chrono crashed into him for a hug.

"You left me for fifty years inside some old crypt thing! Why? I was lonely without anyone else there. Plus there was this weird lady inside of a box and she wouldn't wake up!" Chrono babbled as he squeezed Aion.

"And then I meet these two nice kids, Rosette and Joshua. See here is Rosette and I don't know where Joshua is right now but once I find him I'll introduce you ok?" Aion grunted as he struggled to escape Chrono's grasp. But it was impossible as the younger demon refused to even budge his arms an inch.

"Chrono, you foolish demon, let GO OF ME!" Aion shouted in vain.

"NEVER! You'll leave me again, I know it!" Rosette watched the two demons struggle with a smile on her face. It was so cute.

"You are my older brother! You're supposed to watch over me, remember?" Chrono reminded Aion.

"I didn't forget. I was just….too busy to watch over you." Aion fibbed. Truthfully, Chrono had been bugging him way too much so he decided to ground him somewhere. And then Aion had forgotten about Chrono and his grounding room for a few years. Alright, it was fifty years. Oh, how Aion hated the fact that demons grow extremely slow. In human terms, Aion would be considered about twenty three. Chrono on the other hand was born much later and was approximately about twelve or thirteen human terms old. A very needy teenager. The same demon teenager who would also never leave Aion a moment of rest whenever they were together. And the demon that accidently killed a thousand demons by having a tantrum and freezing all of the demons in time and then running over them in anger.

Aion would never say it out loud, but Chrono was indeed powerful, and a great asset to his side when fighting. The only problem was his annoyingness.

"Let go of me Chrono or I will ground you again." Chrono reluctantly let go of his older brother and pouted as his brother stepped away from him.

"Back to business then." Aion said, pushing up his glasses. "Chrono, would you come to work with me once again as a Sinner?" Chrono looked thoughtful.

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Aion asked, surprised at the new thoughtful Chrono. Maybe he had finally grown up.

"A three layered chocolate cake." Or maybe not.

"And why would I get that for you?" Aion snapped.

"Because you want me to help you and I like chocolate cake."

"Chrono, we are not having this discussion again. No chocolate cake, especially with all of that sugar! You have the most horrible sugar rushes ever and you are already crazy enough without the extra sugar!" Chrono looked ready to start a tantrum.

"No, Chrono. How about if I give you your horns back?" Chrono blanched.

"Horns? I don't want any horns! They make me look ugly!" Aion sighed.

"Fine, then I'm going and giving it to someone else."

"Like who?" Chrono asked. Aion looked around and spotted Rosette.

"Hey you girl! Do you want power?" Rosette looked at the horns.

"But they will make me look terrible!" Aion sweat dropped. This kid was learning from Chrono, he was sure of it.

"Do you know anybody who might want extra power?" Aion questioned the orphan. Rosette scrunched her nose in thought.

"My brother Joshua, maybe." Aion smiled.

"Great! Thanks for your help!" He then turned into an eagle again and got ready to take off.

"Catch him Chrono!" Small hands wrapped around the eagle's torso and struggled to keep Aion the eagle down. All of a sudden, Rosette came up towards him with a cage that wasn't there before.

"I want to keep him as a pet!" As the two struggled to put the transformed demon into the cage, ("Get in brother!") Aion managed to squeeze his way to freedom. He then flew off into the distance, trying to find the orphanage to locate this Joshua kid.

"He got away!" Rosette pouted. "Now I'm going to hate forever and ever with no reason even if he tries to help me in someway!"

"No! Brother got away again! He left me again!" Chrono mocked sobbed. "Next time I see him, I'm going to make him defenseless and then superglue him to my hand! Then he can never ran away from me!" Chrono started laughing in anticipation.

"Quick Rosette! Let's go back to the orphanage to get my brother! And yours so he can help." Rosette nodded and climbed in Chrono's arms. He transformed into his older form with wings and took off into the sky. By the time they arrived at the orphanage, since Chrono was terrible at navigation, Aion had already taken Joshua and the entire orphanage had been frozen in time.

"NO!!!! My pet spider! It's frozen too!" Rosette wailed. Chrono looked upset too.

"I can't find any superglue." he cried. Rosette stopped crying to look at Chrono.

"Let's go to the Magdalan Order to get stronger so I can avenge my pet spider!"

"Why should I go?" Chrono asked. Rosette thought for a moment.

"They might have superglue."

_Four Years Later-_

"And that's the story of how I met Chrono, Aion, and lost Joshua." Rosette told Azmaria as they walked around the abandoned orphanage inside a warehouse. Azmaria looked astonished.

"Wow, Rosette! I had no idea that you went through so much! And Aion and Chrono are brothers? What a twist!"

Chrono walked alongside the two girls and smiled sadly at them.

"I never found any superglue."

233333333333333333333333333333

END

**How did you like it? I admit, probably not one of my best works, but what can one do? Please review to tell me what can be improved! **

**Ja!**


End file.
